Adopting a Kitten
by CrazyMJ
Summary: Harry Potter is different after the war. He has been blacking out. One day he is out shopping when this happens who should find him but ex-Death Eater, Rodolphus Lestrange. This is a pre-queal to "While Master's away" and explains how the two meet.


Author's note: For those of you that have read "While Master's away" the prequel is finally here. I'm sorry it has taken so long. But my muse finally decided it was time. For those of you who haven't please do read it. I'm not sure how long this story will be. My inner Harry is already begging for the good parts to come along. It's actually why I ended this chapter the way I did. I had a totally different ending planned but, this one just came out as I typed.

As always, I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or world it's set in. Also, I love comments. Please enjoy.

The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. Over all it was a beautiful day. Harry smiled as he walked through Diagon Alley. It was nice to be out shopping. He had his scar covered and brown colored contacts in so people wouldn't realize who he was. He never cared for all the attention he got anyways and after the war it was just that much worse. In the year since then things had started to calm back down. He was happy to see his disguise was working. He got a few glances but nobody stopped him.

After the war and Voldemort's soul leaving his mind Harry wasn't 100 percent. He didn't know if it was the dying and coming back or because his brain was used to sharing two souls most of his life, Harry now experienced black out from time to time. When they first started, he thought he was because he was drinking too much but, as time went on it happened more and more even after he stopped drinking. As Harry shopped now he had one of those black outs.

What Harry didn't know was that somebody had been watching him. That somebody was Rodolphus Lestrange. After the war was over Rodolphus had gone into hiding. He placed glamours on himself so that his dark mark was hidden and he looked more average so he could blend into a crowd better. When he noticed Harry suddenly freeze in the middle of the street he made his way over to him. It appeared the lights were on but nobody was home. He wasn't sure what had happened but he was more surprised by all the people just passing him by. Were the other witches and wizards that dense that they couldn't see through his disguise?

Rodolphus scooped Harry up and carried him over to the ice cream shop. Sitting him down he quickly got some cold water and a bowl of vanilla ice cream. He took Harry's jacket off him. He wasn't sure why the other was wearing one anyways, it wasn't cold out at all. As he did though he noticed bruises on his arms of different ages. Rodolphus pulled the jacket back up. That must be why he had it on. He took some napkins and started dabbing the cold water on Harry's face trying to help him come to.

Harry wasn't sure how long he was out when he came to. He was more confused by the fact he was in a new spot and someone he didn't know was sitting next to him rubbing water on his face. "Hello?" It was all he could think of to say.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I noticed you standing still in the street unresponsive so I brought you here to get you cooled off and something to eat." He held up a spoonful of ice cream. "It's vanilla. I figured it would be easy on your stomach."

Harry wasn't sure what else to do but take the offered bit and the next one until the bowl was empty. Maybe he was still out of it some. More likely though was the shock of the situation. "Sorry to worry you. It happens sometimes with me. They think it has to do with something that happened during the war. Thank you for the help." He reached to get money but, Rodolphus' hand stopped him.

"It's fine. I noticed your bruises when I brought you over here." He said concerned.

"I sometimes fall when it happens." He didn't really believe it himself but it was what his boyfriend, Blaise, told him. Speaking of which was on his way over now.

"You slut. I knew you were lying when you said you were going shopping." Blaise yelled at Harry and yanked him up by his arm. Not expecting it Harry winced.

"Nothing happened Blaise. I just blacked out and this gentleman helped me." Harry tried to explain and cowered as he saw Blaise raise his hand. When he wasn't hit though Harry opened his eyes and saw Rodolphus twisting Blaise's arm behind his back until it snapped. He then removed his glamours.

Looking at him now Harry's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were now a soft blue-grey which stood out well against his bronze skin. His hair was now longer and jet black. And Harry could swear he got taller towering over both the other males. The look on Blaise's face made Harry think this was somebody he knew and knew to be afraid of.

"Lestrange?" Being a Slytherin in school Blaise knew the noble pureblood families. "Why are you protecting him? You know that's Harry Potter, right?"

"Of course, I do. You really think I would be tricked by a pair of contacts? Voldemort drilled his imagine into our heads. What I don't understand is why he's cowering to the likes of you. I have seen him face the dark lord several times without batting an eye lash." What Rodolphus hadn't told others during the second war was after seeing Harry's bravery and defiance he had grown feelings for the younger man. Something he though was impossible. "You should be kissing the ground he walks on to be with him. Now you are to go on your merry way and stay away from him for the rest of his life. Or I will make sure yours ends soon." He told Blaise in a cold tone and let his arm go and watched him run off.

Harry didn't know what to do now. He knew Lestrange was in Voldemort's inner circle and a feared Death Eater. He slowly moved for his wand. "There's no need for that. Honestly if I was going to hurt you don't you think I would have done it when you were unconscious?" Rodolphus looked at Harry. "Why didn't you fight him? And why did you put up with him giving you those bruises?"

"He never did it when I was conscious. I never had proof he was abusive. I would just come to covered in them and he'd tell me I had fallen and he tried to catch me. Though I'm not sure why I stayed with him anyways. Thank you." Harry did raise his wand though to drop his own glamours. "We shouldn't stay here. You are wanted. And I can't take you home. He should be clearing his things out right now." Harry didn't want to leave the man in front of him. He was drawn to him for some reason.

Rodolphus nodded. "Hold tight." He pulled Harry to him and apparated away. Once they were at his house Rodolphus went to let go but, Harry was still clinging to him. "Are you ok? I know it was far especially after what just happened."

Harry felt like his head was spinning. It had been a while since he felt like that from apperating. No, he had a feeling it was because on the man he was holding on to. Rodolphus' words snapped him out of it though and he finally let go. "Yeah sorry. Must have been too much at once." Harry blushed softly and looked at his feet.

"You're a horrible liar Potter." But Rodolphus was smiling. "Now if you'll allow me I would like to look at those bruises and get some ointment on them."

"Please call me Harry. And really, they're fine. I'm used to them." He tried to dismiss him.

"That is not a reason for you to be in pain. It will be no problem." Rodolphus said and walked into his bathroom coming back out with the ointment. It was only then Harry realized they were in what must have been his bedroom. "Go ahead and take your shirt off and sit on the bed."

Harry nodded. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt off sitting down on the edge of the bed. Rodolphus frowned seeing just how black and blue Harry was. There was no way that Harry could have possibly though all these came from falling. But he didn't say anything. He just sat behind Harry. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible." He said softly and started treating him.

Harry wouldn't have been able to focus on any pain if there was any. Rodolphus' fingers on his body felt so nice. A soft moan slipped through his lips and Harry's face suddenly turned bright red. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok." He told Harry kindly. He finished treating the ones he could see. He had a feeling with how many were on his chest and back that there were more but, he didn't think Harry would be up to him touching his legs or even just taking his pants off.

"Have you eaten? Other than the ice cream I mean. It is almost dinner time." Rodolphus asked standing up. He didn't wait for an answer though. "I will go let the house elves know that you will be joining me for dinner. I'm sure you can reach your other bruises yourself. I will be sure to knock before entering when I come back." Rodolphus set the ointment down and left closing the door behind him.

Harry really hadn't worried about his bruises but there was something about Rodolphus that made Harry want to do as he wished. So, he pulled his pants off and rubbed the cream on his legs. They really weren't as bad as he torso. Harry had just finished and was getting redressed when he heard the knock. He was just about to put his jacket but decided Rodolphus had already seen so he didn't need it. He walked over and opened the door. "Thank you for letting me barrow your room and your ointment." Harry said as he handed it back to him.

"You're welcome. I'll put this up and we can go down to eat. Dinner will be ready in a moment." Rodolphus disappeared for a moment but then was soon back. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder but when he felt him tense he let him go. "Follow me." Instead he just lead him down to the dining room.

Walking through the house Harry was surprised to see how big it was. He had never been in such a large house before. It was obvious that Rodolphus came from a wealthy family. It made Harry nervous. He never really had the best manners. He didn't want to offend Rodolphus.

Rodolphus sat at the head of the table and Harry took a seat beside him. Just then a house elf brought out bowls of soup. Harry was expecting something more elegant from the house but was glad to see it was something simple. He took a spoonful. "This is really good."

Rodolphus watched Harry after they sat down. The younger man looked so nervous. "Thank you. I'm sorry to say that since there was such short notice of you coming it will only be three courses and I wasn't able to have the menu tailored to your tastes. So, if it is not to your liking just let me know and I will have something else prepared."

Harry hadn't expected more food. He was used to only having one course. He nodded to Rodolphus about telling him the food wasn't to his liking but he knew he wouldn't say anything. "I'm sure it will be delicious. I'm not very picky. Thank you for helping me today. I hope when I get back Blaise has really moved out. I'm kind of afraid what will be waiting for me when I get home tonight."

"Then stay here for the night and in the morning, I will go with you to make sure he has left. There are plenty of guest rooms here. I will have one readied for you." Rodolphus told him as they both finished their soup and the next course was brought out.

"Oh, no I've already imposed enough." Harry didn't want to put the other man out. He really had already done so much for him. "I'm sure he took your threat seriously and may not have even bothered to get his stuff out."

"You are not imposing. I do not get much company since the war. Being in hiding for my crimes and all." He smirked a little. It may not have been wise to remind Harry that they were on opposite sides of the war and he was a wanted criminal. "Plus, some of the Death Eaters figured out I was supplying false information about fellow Death Eaters turning so that I could duel them to the death. I was surprised nobody realized it during the war."

"You wanted to kill your fellow Death Eaters? Why?" Harry asked forgetting about his food.

"For you of course. Less Death Eaters meant less people you had to get past to defeat Voldemort. When I saw you fighting at the Ministry or Magic and holding your own against us it impressed me. Then when I was shown a memory of Voldemort regaining his body in the graveyard and you dueling him and protecting the dead body of your classmate I decided I wanted to help you. You impressed me." He wouldn't say how it also awoke his heart and feeling he didn't think he was capable of feeling. Part of the reason for that was he refused to admit it to himself. He tried hard to deny he actually had a heart. "Now eat or your food will get cold."

Harry didn't know what to say about everything Rodolphus just said. So, he decided just to remain quiet. He took a couple bites of his food. "This is more food then I normally eat. Besides I've been gaining weight lately and need to go on a diet."

Rodolphus gave him a little glare. "For that I expect you to finish everything you're served. You forget I've seen you without a shirt. You are skin and bones. Maybe this is why you black out, low blood sugar."

Harry was surprised by being ordered to eat. This was a stranger, someone who until now he thought wanted him dead. "This isn't some strange revenge for me causing Voldemort to die, is it?"

Rodolphus chuckled. "No, just enjoy the meal."

Harry nodded and finished his main course. Soon desert was brought out. Harry was already full, but he didn't want to disappoint Rodolphus. He really didn't understand it. Maybe it was because of the abuse from Blaise, but he doubted it. With Blaise, he just wanted to avoid his anger. With Rodolphus it was different. He almost hungered for the small smiles and deep chuckles that he slipped from his lips. Much more than for the apple tartlet that was in front of him that was for sure.

Glancing over at Rodolphus he noted the stern look on his face when he noticed Harry wasn't eating. But before Rodolphus could scold him Harry picked up his fork and started eating.

"Thank you for finishing your food. You know you're too trusting. I could have poisoned your food. You would never know." Rodolphus smirked telling him as they got up from the table.

Instead of getting worried though Harry got angry at that. "You made me eat it."

"Made you? I don't remember tying you up and forcing it down your throat." Rodolphus raised an eye brow and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. If you didn't want me eating it all you shouldn't…" Harry was cut off though by Rodolphus stepped close to him and cupping his cheek.

"There's the feisty kitten. I knew it had to be there somewhere." He said softly to Harry almost like he didn't want anyone else to hear even though they were alone.

A small blush crossed Harry's cheeks but he stepped away from him. "I'm not a kitten." He gave him a small glare but the effect was clearly lost because Rodolphus just smiled. "I've decided to stay for the night. It is getting late and I'm tired. But I don't have any pajamas."

"You can barrow one of my pajama tops. I'm sure it will be enough to cover you." Harry nodded at that. The other was so much larger than him that he was sure it would fit like a dress.

Rodolphus showed him back upstairs. "This is the room you can stay in. It is right beside mine." He opened the door that connected the two. "This way is the bathroom." Rodolphus walked through his own room and opened the bathroom door before going to his dresser and pulled out a silk sleep shirt for Harry. "You can wear this to sleep in."

Harry took the shirt. "Is it ok if I get a shower before bed? I kind want to wash off the day." Harry wanted to wash off the memory of Blaise not that the shower would do that.

Rodolphus nodded. "Of course. But before you go to bed you should put more ointment on your bruises."

"Ok." Harry went into the bathroom closing the door. He started the shower before stripping down. He stepped in and just let the warm water wash over him for a little while. Having a moment away from Rodolphus he let the events of the day sink in.

He was free of Blaise. Or at least he really hoped he was. That was something he would deal with tomorrow. Honestly, he didn't believe Blaise would give up that easily.

He started washing up and looking over his bruises. Instead of memories of Blaise grabbing him and yelling at him though he thought about Rodolphus' fingers gently rubbing them as he applied the ointment. Could he be falling for this ex-Death Eater? Even if he was Harry didn't think he was ready for a new relationship.

He rinsed off and turned the water off. Harry stepped out and dried off before applying the ointment to the bruises he could reach. He wondered if he should ask Rodolphus to help with the ones on his back.

Harry put the sleep shirt and his boxers on. He grabbed his other clothes and put them in the room he would be sleeping in before coming back into Rodolphus' room with the ointment. He hadn't looked at him until now. He had already changed for bed and was wearing the bottoms to the shirt Harry was wearing. Seeing him shirtless made Harry's breath catch in his throat. He could tell before Rodolphus was muscular but he didn't realize they were that big.

"Did you need something, kitten?" Rodolphus asked with a smirk as he put down the book he was reading.

That made Harry snap out of it. He mental slapped himself for staring. He didn't even realize that Rodolphus had called him a kitten again. "Will you put the ointment on my back for me? I got the other bruises."

Rodolphus nodded and set his book down. "Yes, come here and let me see your back." He sat on the edge of his bed. Harry came over and undid the shirt again and slid it down trying to make sure he kept his boxers covered. Rodolphus took the cream and started rubbing it on Harry's back. His fingers working much slower and gentler than Harry's own had. Harry had to bit his lip to keep from moaning this time.

That was until he felt Rodolphus' free hand touch his lip and gently worked it free from his teeth. "We don't want you causing yourself more wounds, do we?" He asked softly. Rodolphus was practically wrapped around Harry now and Harry found himself wanting that. Harry shifted around so he was facing him now. He instantly regretted that. Their faces were so close they were almost touching.

It felt like forever that they stayed like to Harry but finally Rodolphus sat up straighter. "I've got them all. Good night Harry." He closed the tube and set it on the bedside table.

Harry nodded and rebuttoned the shirt. He started to walk back to the room Rodolphus gave him. "Good night Rodolphus." As he put his hand on the door knob though he turned around.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Harry asked softly and he wasn't even sure if he said it out loud because Rodolphus didn't say anything. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Well I guess I should reward you for being a good little kitten. Come on." He pulled back the covers and got under leaving them open for Harry as well. For some reason this time when Rodolphus called him a kitten he didn't mind it.

Harry was sure the room wasn't this big when he crossed it just a moment ago. It felt like an eternity before he was carefully crawling in next to Rodolphus. He was going to face away from him so it didn't see so personal but Rodolphus turned off the light and pulled Harry close.

Harry rested his head on Rodolphus' chest and felt his fingers gently rubbing his back again. "Thank you." Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

Rodolphus laid there watching Harry as his chest slowly raised and fell. He slipped his glasses off the sleeping figure and carefully put them on the table. As he laid there awake Rodolphus was sure of one thing, this young man would be the death of him.


End file.
